Hada cansina
by LaTipaAby
Summary: En un mundo en el que las hadas madrinas son reales, lo peor que puede pasar es que la tuya no sea de tu agrado. ¿Quién te hará sentir ese vínculo afectivo que tanto necesitan los humanos? Puede ser que la radiante Annie capte tu atención, o tal vez será la sencillez de Carmen lo que te cautive. También puede ser, que te interesen las estrategias que Alice guarda para sus ahijados.
1. Hada cansina y mejor amiga

Carmen era un hada, un hada especial.

Había sido la primera de sus hermanas en acercarse al mundo humano para algo más que hacer bromas pesadas.

No había sido un camino de rosas, puesto que las dos grandes madres eran reticentes a dejar que sus hijas se pusieran en peligro en el mundo humano, pero no pudieron negarse por mucho tiempo. Para ganarse el favor; al menos; de madre Romaria, prometió ofrecer el gran territorio que conformaban sus dominios; Hispania, como refugio para las hadas. Una vez cerrado el trato, Carmen se despidió de su amiga Annie y unos pocos allegados más y se dispuso a partir.

Los inicos fueron duros. Pese a la irresistible atracción que sentía por los humanos, las leyendas de las hadas habían hecho mella en ella y no se atrevía a aventurarse más allá del bosque donde había instalado su prematuro hogar. Tanto fue así que sus primeros beneficiarios fueron los animales que habitaban los árboles. Poco a poco, Carmen se fue asentando en aquél territorio, y empezó a dar cortos paseos paseos por los alrededores.

Fue en uno de esos cortos paseos, meses después, cuando se reencontró por sorpresa con su amiga Annie, quien había viajado al mundo humano para convencerla de volver. Le dijo que la echaba mucho de menos y necesitaba estar de nuevo con ella o se moriría allí mismo. Annie siempre había sido una exagerada así que desconfió de la mitad de sus palabras, y de uno de los cuartos restantes tuvo dudas.

Terminaron juntas el paseo y volvieron al hogar de Carmen para sentarse a hablar las cosas.

No se ha dicho del reencuentro más que Annie no regresó con las hadas hasta mucho tiempo después. Simplemente decidió apoyar la causa de su amiga.

Gracias a la confianza infundida por el apoyo de Annie, Carmen recogió el valor suficiente para acercarse a los humanos un poco más, pero sin dejarse ver.

Largo tiempo pasaron las dos hadas ayudando a sus benficiarios en pequeños favores, que facilitaban el día a día sin ser notoriamente extraños. Pero con el tiempo un instinto dentro de nuestras protagonistas les pedía más acercamiento. Buscaron entonces alguien especial a quien poder mostrarse y cuidar de cerca: un beneficiario principal.

La elección fue difícil y tediosa. Obvservaron a cuantos más humanos pudieron, buscando alguno que despertara ese amor, ese institnto fraternal dentro de ellas. Tardaron más de lo que habían pensado, pero cuando los encontraron fueron las más felices del mundo. Annie topó con una niña maravillosa de un pueblo del norte, llamada Jeanne; Y Carmen descubrió en una aldea perdida un muchacho fantástico, de nombre Santiago.

Sus vínculos crecieron fuertes, hermosos e irrompibles. Se convirtieron Annie y Carmen en hadas protectoras. Pero sus beneficiarios prefirieron llamarse ahijados, y a ellas; hadas madrinas.

 **;V; Pues, está bastante mal hecho, pero me hacía ilusión subirlo a algún sitio (? xd**


	2. Cómo Alice se convirtió en hada madrina

**_Curiosidad:_** **Carmen nunca lleva zapatos.**

Fue el estudio de los poemas, cuentos y novelas que hablaban sobre esas mágicas aventureras lo que impulsó a Alice a convertirse en hada madrina. Ella, que siempre se había sentido como algo más que un hada archivadora, entendía en el mundo humano la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía. Que podía ser más útil que ordenando papeles. Que podía convertirse en una reputada hada madrina si así lo quería. Y así lo quiso. Estudió y estudió cuanto pudo acerca de las hazañas, vivencias y miserias que las madrinas habían transmitido a través de los tiempos, encerradas en cortas narraciones. Se preparó para tomar contacto con los humanos, leyó sobre sus comportamientos, costumbres y gustos. Le encantaba. La idea de poder formar parte de aquellas que rompieron con lo establecido en la armonía del reino era como un sueño.

Cuál pudo ser su sorpresa al enterarse de que su objeto de admiración por tantos años planeaba una visita a la capital. Era solo otro viaje rutinario para informar a las dos Madres sobre su vida con los humanos, nada especial. Pero para ella significa el incio de su nueva vida. Finalmente estaba lista, ya sabía todo cuanto podía saber. Había desarrollado su propio método de madrina. Pero no sería sencillo. Todos los años, algunas hadas, deseosas de unirse a las madrinas, esperaban en la puerta del Gran Palacio su llegada. Pedían una oportunidad, una prueba. Las dos hadas accedían; escogían a la que parecía más cualificada de todas y la llevaban con ellas al mundo humano. Ninguna tardaba más de dos días en volver, arrepetentida y jurándose que jamás se le volvería a pasar por la cabeza convertirse en un hada madrina. Pero esto no desalentaba a las decenas de hadas que lo intentaban cada año, y mucho menos la desalentaba a ella. Se apresuró a preparar el viaje y cuando tuvo unos días libres partió, llena de ilusión, al encuentro de sus ídolos.

La bulliciosa ciudad era extraordinariamente bella. La gente iba y venía; algunos paseaban distraídos, otros se apresuraban demasiado conscientes, y algunos pocos contemplaban de pie las maravillosas estructuras y la poderosa naturaleza, entre los que Alice se encontraba. Pronto encontró la puerta del Gran Palacio, rodeada por las aspirantes. Se acercó allí y esperó a que las tan esperadas salieran. Mientras agurdaba, escuchó los murmullos de la multitud:

\- Me han dicho que este año van a escoger a alguna sin hacer pruebas.

-¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible, ¿dónde lo has oído?

-Cuando han entrado estaban más contentas que otros años, ¿tú crees que si las pillamos a buenas cogerán a más de una?

-Me encantan los peinados de Annie, ¿tú crees que es lo que se lleva ahora en el mundo humano?

-¡Carmen me ha sonreído! Te lo juro que lo ha echo, cuando ha pasado me ha mirado a los ojos y me ha sonreído. ¡Seguro que me escogen este año!

Menudas idiotas. La mayoría se pensaba que ser hada madrina era hacer de niñera dos horas al día y el resto jauja. No tenían ningún respeto por la profesión, normal que no las eligieran. Menuda cara se les iba a quedar cuando ella volviera hecha un hada madrina. Muertas las iba a dejar.

Entre susurros y gritos, se oyó como la puerta del Palacio se abría. Nada más salieron dos siluetas de allí, la muchedumbre se avalanzó sobre ellas. Las acosaban con preguntas sobre su vida, pensamientos y decisiones futuras. Ambas respondían a lo que podían con la calma que podían, pero el respeto era nulo y se hartaron de la situación. Crearon un escudo de protección y calmaron a las jóvenes. Carmen fue la primera en hablar.

-A ver, ya sabemos que todas queréis ser hadas madrinas, o eso pensáis, pero os hemos dicho mil veces que nosotras no escogemos a las que pueden y a las que no. Simplemente reconocemos cuando un hada es de las nuestras, y hoy aquí no hay ninguna. Si queréis podemos hacer pruebas como todos los años, pero ya os digo que no... Un momento...

La castaña empezó a escrutar a la masa de hadas delante de ella. ¿Estaba buscando a alguien? No podía ser. ¡Había un hada madrina entre las candidatas ese año! ¡Tenía una oportunidad! ¡Podía ser ella! ¡Tenía que ser ella!

-La verdad es que tanto Carmen como yo hemos llegado muy cansadas, y ahora no tenemos mucha energía para ir haciendo pruebas. Tal vez mañana intentemos ver si hay algo de instinto maternal en vosotras, pero os pido que nos dejéis descansar un poco.

-Annie, espera. Hay algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Como un hada madrina?

-Algo así. Es muy débil, pero lo siento. Ayúdame a buscar.

Annie y Carmen sobrevolaron el montón de gente, buscando esa magia. Todas estaban demasido nerviosas para hablar, Alice incluida. Por primera vez, había posibilidades de que una de ellas se conviritiera en un hada madrina. Era como un maravilloso sueño, su sueño. Se podían escuchar los latidos de los corazones de las allí reunidas. Cuando Carmen o Annie se acercaban a alguna de ellas, esta aguantaba la respiración, esperando ser la elegida. Así pasó varias veces, hasta que las dos se posicionaron delante de un hada que había pasado desapercibida duranto todo aquel tiempo. Nadie había reparado en que ella se había unido al grupo que anualmente reclamaba una oportunidad como hada madrina; así que todas se sorprendieron cuando Carmen abrió sus labios y, de forma dulce pero a la vez firme, dijo:

-Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, hada madrina.

Alice no se lo podía creer.


	3. Cómo Kyan tuvo hada madrina

_**Curiosidad:**_ **Annie cambia el diseño de sus alas constantemente.**

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Colocó su trenza rubia con cuidado sobre su hombro, arregló las mangas de su vestido y se dirigió a la puerta. No podía negar que se encontraba algo nerviosa. Carmen no era muy asidua a reunir a sus ahijados, y temía que aquella reunión sorpresa fuera para advertirles que se avecinaba una guerra. No sería la primera vez que las hadas veían venir un conflicto de esa embergadura e intentaban alejar a sus ahijados. Pero; ¿qué papel haría ella, gobernadora de Flandes, si sucediera una guerra? Estaba más que claro que su madre esperaría que se uniera a la alianza familiar y luchara junto a su hermano por el honor de la familia pero... últimamente no tenía tan claro la existencia de ese honor. Tal vez debería buscar refugio con las hadas, para no tener que oponerse a su hermano. No, imposible; nunca un hada había refugiado a un ahijado noble en casos de guerra. Eso sería hacer trampa. Tenía que combatir, en cualquiera de los dos bandos, y asegurarse de que su gente...

Algo pisó la tela verde de su vestido, forzándola a pararse. Se giró con ganas de gritarle a quien fuera que hubiera interrumpido sus cabilaciones pero encontró un rostro conocido.

-¿A dónde ibas tan rápido? Tendrías que haberte visto: corriendo por los pasillos y murmurando cosas inteligibles. Parecías una demente- rió su descuidado hermano. El deseo de gritarle seguía muy presente, pero se refenó a tiempo. Su hermano siempre decía las cosas sin pensarlas, no tenía que tomárselo tan a pecho.

-Carmen a organizado una reunión de beneficiarios- se negaba en rotundo a llamarse ahijada de aquella inconsciente, mucho menos hija, como la alegre morena tenía costumbre de hacer. Nunca había pasado algo así y estaba preocupada por si se avecinaba un conflicto grave y por eso había...

-¿Cómo dices, una reunión? No me había enterado- le cortó su hermano, sorprendido.

-Bueno, eso es porque eres un despistado. Además, tienes muchos asuntos que atender en la corte, con todo esto de la coronación y el matrimonio- contestó Kyan. Se notaba un tono apagado en su voz, diferente a la sequedad habitual. Y es que Kyan desearía que su hermano pasara más tiempo con ella, en vez de reunirse con cortesanos que confabulaban en su contra a escondidas. Pero no todo se puede tener y, para su desgracia, su hermano era heredero y pronto casaría con una princesa de un reino lejano.

-Debe de ser eso, sí-. Beau movió la mano para quitarle importancia - Ultimamente no estoy muy disponible, y los carteros habrán descartado la misiva de Carmen.

Mentira. Las cartas de las hadas madrinas siempre llegaban a su destino. Eran mágicas. No podía creer que su hermano hubiera dejado de leer un mensaje de su querida madrina por una reunión con esos nobles estúpidos. No tenía más que aire dentro de esa cabeza rubia.

-Ya, eso debe ser- disimuló-. En todo caso, deberíamos apresurarnos. Con la cháchara se me había ido de la cabeza, pero aún existe la posiblidad de que se avecina una guerra.

-Cierto- asintió su hermano-.

Recorrieron lo que les quedaba de camino hablando de trivialidades. Beau realmente disfrutaba estos momentos en los que su hermana se olvidaba de su cargo y se permitía ser una joven normal. Él nunca había aceptado ser un príncipe, mucho menos un heredero de imperio, así que se mostraba más accesible y sencillo ante las personas. Esta conducta le había ganado apoyos entre algunos poderosos, y el amor incondicional de su adorado pueblo. Aunque también los había habido que habían dudado de su capacidad como gobernante, y habían planteado a su hermana mayor como sucesora. Lamentablemente para los dos, el mundo en el que vivían era injusto, y la primera de todas en sentirlo había sido su pobre Kyan, relegada a gobernar en un paraje hundido, literalmente, con tal de alejarla de la corte para que su hermano pudiera hacer su campaña. Kyan no ignoraba este hecho, pero no encontraba otra salida que resignarse a los designios de su madre, la acutal emperatriz Anneliese. No tenía muy buena relación con ella, pues siempre le había apartado del plano familiar, pero había sido un ejemplo a seguir durante sus años de indecisión: una mujer, aparentemente débil e insulsa, se alzaba al frente de una poderosa dinastía, dirigiendo una nación. No podía odiarla. La admiraba. Por supuesto, de puertas para fuera su madre era el peor de los demonios para ella.

Llegaron al salón que nombraba la carta en unos minutos, y se detuvieron a la entrada. El silencio del interior les hacía pensar que la situación podía estar tensa allí dentro, y que las premoniciones de Kyan eran ciertas. Esperaron unos segundos por algún sonido del interior, y al no escuchar nada, Beau abrió la puerta.

Encontraron una imagen familiar, con todos los ahijados comiendo y hablando entre ellos. Sorprendidos, dieron unos pasos al frente, mirando en todas direcciones.

-Parece que no hay peligro inminente- sonrió Beau-, menudo alivio. ¿No?

-Sí... menudo alivio- secundó Kyan, distraída. Estaba intentando encontrar a alguien conocifoen aquél montón de desconocidos gritones.

El menor de los hermanos reconoció a alguien a lo lejos, se disculpó con su acompañante y se alejó. Todo un caballero, dejando sola a una dama rodeada de desconocidos. De verdad que compadecía a su futura esposa. No se sentía con ánimo de codearse con todos esos niños de Carmen, así que buscó un sitio alejado en el que sentarse y comer algo. Pero, caprichoso destino, chocó con la mujer más irritante del mundo. Intentó fingir que no la había reconocido y huir hacia un rincón pero sus orbes, de un verde brillante, se fijaron en ella antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Kyan!- Carmen la saludó con su asquerosa costumbre de dar dos besos en las mejillas. ¿Es que no respetaban el espacio personal en su tierra? Ahora tendría que llevar su pegajoso carmín en la cara hasta que pudiera escabullirse y limpiárselo.

-Chica, no estés tan callada. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- dijo su madrina para intentar relajar el ambiente. Nada, que ser fría y distante con ella cada vez que se acercaba a menos de tres metros no parecía una señal para la pesada de Carmen. Pues no tenía más formas de decírselo, no iba a ser tan maleducada de soltarle un "Me caes mal" en mitad de una conversación. Primero porque toda la familia Carmen se echaría sobre ella ( y podían parecer poca cosa, pero eran tan insufribles como su hada madrina) y segundo porque su madre también le echaría una reprimenda por desaprovechar el favor de un ser mágico. Qué desgradable era la situación. Cómo le gustaría que se callara de una vez. Cómo le gustaría decirle que no, que no había crecido. Hacía años que no crecía. Tal vez era ella que con los años iba perdiendo poderes y cada vez volaba más bajo.

-Pero bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día más tarde. Ahora vengo a presentarte a la nueva hada madrina: Alice.

Su mirada pasó de la odiosa cara redonda de la castaña a la figura que se encontraba detrás de ella. Era una chica jóven, con afilados ojos verdes encerrados en dos cristales de gafas. Llevaba su largo pelo lacio recogido en dos coletas altas, rubias. Vestía un uniforme un poco extraño, y mucho menos extravangante que el de sus dos compañeras, o incluso algunas damas de la corte. No parecería un hada a los ojos de nadie, pero claro, no todo el mundo podía ver las alas asomando por su espalda. Pues sí, era un hada. ¿Una nueva hada madrina? Curioso. Creía haber estudiado que solo había dos y que no se creía que jamás existirían más.

-Buenos días, señorita Kyan. Mi nombre es Alice, a su servicio-. El hada uniformada hizo una sutil reverencia. Al levantar la cabeza, le sonrió, como si comprendería el martirio que suponía para ella tener que estar cerca de el hada restante. Era algo extraño, apenas la había conocido hacía unos instantes y ya se sentía más unida a ella que a Carmen. Simpatizó con la recién llegada, y le ofreció su mano para que la besase. Al establecerse el contacto entre los labios del hada y la joven, un vínculo muy pequeño pero prometedor las unió. Ambas sonrieron. Carmen no.

 **¡Hola! Soy yo, la escritora ;u; Me gustaría saber qué os está pareciendo el fic de momento, así que si alguien se animara a dejar un review, me alegraría mucho XDDDD Es mi primera historia y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, aunque intuyo que no (:v) y quisiera que me dijerais si estáis entendiendo algo de la trama, si los personajes están bien diferenciados y explicados (que con tres capítulos los personajes no se desarrollan una mierda pero bueno, que si son decentes o no sabéis quién es Fulano y quién es Mengano XDDDDD) así que eso, me ayudaría que me dierais opiniones : 3**


End file.
